1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video player, and in particular relates to a video player utilizing an interlaced method or a progressive method to provide video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional display devices, such as televisions and monitors, utilize an interlaced method or a progressive method to display video signals. The interlaced method is the older and more developed of the two. The majority of televisions utilize the interlaced method to display video signals at present. In recent years, display devices utilizing the progressive method have become increasingly popular. Thus, video players must provide compatible video signals in the interlaced and progressive formats for the display devices.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional video player. The conventional video player 11 comprises a progressive adjustment unit 13, an interlaced adjustment unit 15 and processing unit 17. Progressive adjustment unit 13 adjusts a signal Sp of a progressive format. Interlaced adjustment unit 15 adjusts a signal SI of an interlaced format. Processing unit 17 receives and processes the adjusted signals Sp and SI for outputting the process signals Sp and SI to a display device 10.
Assuming that a frame of display device 10 comprises 525 scan lines. When display device 10 is set to display a video signal of an interlaced format, processing unit 17 provides the process signal SI of the interlaced format to display device 10. Display device 10 displays the process signal SI in odd scan lines (e.g., scanning lines 1, 3, 5, 7, etc.) and then in even lines (e.g., scanning lines 2, 4, 6, 8, etc.) such that a dynamic image can be displayed.
Additionally, if the display device 10 is set to display a video signal of a progressive format, processing unit 17 provides the process signal SP of the progressive format to display device 10. Therefore, display device 10 utilizes a progressive method to display an image. Since the frequency of the progressive method is double the frequency of the interlaced method, the image of the progressive format is more detailed than the image of the interlaced format and the data amount of the image of the progressive format is more than that of the image of the interlaced format.
To provide a signal SP of the progressive format and a signal SI of the interlaced format to display device 10, conventional video player 11 comprises both progressive adjustment unit 13 and interlaced adjustment unit 15 such that the cost and volume of video player are increased.